


The Good We Oft Might Win

by silence_since_silence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Bashful Draco Malfoy, Bondage, Bottom Harry Potter, Boys Kissing, Clothed Sex, Date Night, Dom Draco, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, French Kissing, Gardens & Gardening, Greenhouse, Guitars, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Marriage Proposal, Meteor, Neck Kissing, Obsessive Draco, Out of Character, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Stars, Sub Harry, Top Draco Malfoy, Trees, Wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silence_since_silence/pseuds/silence_since_silence
Summary: Draco can't manipulate the heavens, but he can set up the rest of date night around a meteor shower.





	The Good We Oft Might Win

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hp_may_madness](hp-may-madness.livejournal.com). Prompts: glass, guitar, greed, wand play, "What could I possibly love more than laying with you under the stars?"
> 
> Not Brit picked.
> 
> Title from _Measure for Measure_ by William Shakespeare.
> 
> Characters are about 20 years old.

They're in the greenhouse on the grounds of Malfoy Manor when it starts; shoulder to shoulder on their backs on the ground in a patch of grass that seems designed for just this purpose, and through the glass above them they can see the meteor shower.

Harry watches the lights shoot across the dark sky.

Draco watches the lights shoot across the sky in the reflection on Harry's glasses.

Without a sound, Harry takes Draco's hand.

Draco turns sideways against Harry and wraps his whole body around Harry's arm. He holds on tight: Harry is _his_ to ache for and his to hold onto.

Harry squeezes Draco's hand and says, "This was a good idea. I haven't watched a meteor shower in... Well, if I ever did, it was during Astronomy, and it wasn't for pleasure."

"You like it?" Draco asks.

Harry turns to look at Draco. "What could I possibly love more than laying with you under the stars?" he says.

Draco smiles and pushes his face against Harry's shoulder.

"Oh god you're cute. I need to be kissing you," Harry says.

Draco lifts his head, and they do just that.

When Draco is on top of Harry, when both of Draco's hands are in Harry's hair, when Harry's hands have found their way to Draco's ass, and when their kissing has progressed to them slowly fucking each other's mouths with their tongues, Draco decides it's time to put his planning to good use.

"Harry," Draco says, but Harry keeps kissing him.

A minute later, Draco tries again. "Harry," he says, and he pulls a few inches away from Harry's mouth.

Harry uses his leverage on Draco's ass to pull Draco up a little higher. He starts licking Draco's neck. He hums a questioning "hmm?" when he gets up to a point just under Draco's jaw.

Draco is squirming atop Harry now, and for a moment that is all he can concentrate on.

When Harry starts sucking in one spot on Draco's neck, Draco gathers enough focus to remember his plan. "I have an idea," he says, "and if I know you like I think I do, you'll like it."

Harry takes a break from marking Draco's neck to say, "What's the idea?"

"Look over there," Draco says, and he points to the base of a nearby tree.

Harry turns to see something lying at the base of the tree. "Are those... guitar strings?" he asks.

"It was the only thing I could take that wouldn't be missed," Draco defends.

"And what are these guitar strings for?" Harry asks.

Draco's embarrassment wars inside him with the sarcastic response he wants to make.

His momentary silence allows Harry to catch up, though. Quietly, intimately, Harry asks, "Are they for me?"

Draco nods.

Harry plants a quick kiss on Draco's neck. "Why didn't you say so sooner?" he asks excitedly.

Before Draco can respond, Harry is getting up and dragging Draco along with him to the tree.

Harry stands next to it and lets go of Draco.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Draco asks.

Harry looks Draco in the eye and replies with a firm and emphatic "yes." He stands still and waits for Draco.

Draco closes his eyes to get himself into the right frame of mind. When he opens them again, he is fully in charge.

Draco looks Harry up and down. "Hm," he says, "you've come to me in inconvenient attire. Your fascination with muggle fashions eludes me. I suppose I should be grateful that you came _directly here_ while wearing a shirt that stretches so tight over you as to be a second skin and - what is this, denim? - jeans that leave nothing to the imagination."

Harry bites his lip in contrition.

Draco steps closer, his gaze still assessing, and lightly runs the fingers of one hand across Harry's chest, down the arm hanging at Harry's side, down the outside of Harry's thigh, around the back of his knee, and up the inside of his thighs. He stops to squeeze Harry's backside firmly. He kneads it until he hears Harry's breathing become heavy, and then he switches back to his light, fingertip touch. He drags his fingers up Harry's spine, then rests his hand on Harry's shoulder at the base of Harry's neck.

"Still, there's something to be said for the wrappings a present comes in," Draco says. "We'll keep you like this for now."

Harry whines, but doesn't open his mouth.

"Like that, do you?" Draco asks.

Harry nods vigorously.

"Good boy," Draco says.

Harry doesn't say anything, but his hands move restlessly at his sides.

Draco notices. "You're anxious," Draco says. "If you're ready, stand with your back against the tree."

Harry moves into position immediately.

"Good. Arms up. Grip those two branches and don't let go. If your arms get tired, tell me and I'll help you," Draco instructs.

Harry does as he's told while Draco pulls out his wand.

In a moment Draco has the strings woven into a wide braid pattern. In another moment he has each of Harry's ankles wrapped in the guitar string braids. He checks to see that Harry is still holding tightly to the branches above their heads, and then he levitates Harry's right ankle bond.

Harry's leg is pulled to the branch above his head. His legs are stretched wide while Draco ties off the strings to the branch and secures them with a sticking charm.

"Relax your legs as much as possible so you don't strain yourself," Draco says.

Harry sinks into the stretch slightly.

"Good," Draco praises.

Draco aims his wand at the front seam of Harry's very tight jeans and casts a spell to unravel the stitches beneath the zipper.

Harry's balls are freed through the hole Draco's spell makes. Draco leans down to put his mouth on them.

With his eyes still open, Draco can see Harry's cock throbbing against the tight fabric restricting its movement. He ignores it and closes his eyes to concentrate on sucking and licking.

Harry whimpers lightly the whole time.

Draco is rock hard under his own robes. He pulls off of Harry and leaves that saliva-covered area of skin uncovered. The temperature contrast will drive Harry wild later.

Draco points his wand at Harry's left ankle tie. That leg rises to meet the branch in Harry's left hand, and Draco ties it off there with another sticking charm.

Harry's upper back digs against the tree bark as his weight shifts back to his arms.

Draco has to take a moment to marvel at the sight before him. "Look at you. The Boy Who Lived, balls out, ass presented, tied up and dangling from a tree like the juiciest fruit I could ever imagine. I think I'll eat you."

" _Oh_ ," Harry moans in a hoarse whisper, " _oh please_."

"Yes, I think I will. I'm in the mood," Draco says. He points his wand at the back seam of Harry's jeans and makes a large hole that exposes most of Harry's backside without shifting his balls at all.

Before Harry can blink, Draco's tongue is licking his crack and diving full-force into his hole.

Draco fucks Harry with his tongue, and all the while he is casting silent spells to lubricate and relax Harry's hole for him.

Before Draco can satisfy his hunger or finish his work, Harry cries out and comes inside his restricting pants.

Draco licks inside Harry until Harry speaks.

"Draco, need help holding on," Harry says.

Draco pulls his tongue out from Harry's ass. He replaces tongue with fingers to keep Harry open as he licks his way up over the few inches of seams that are still intact. When he reaches Harry's balls, he sucks one into his mouth and raises his eyes to Harry's hands. He conjures thong straps for each of Harry's hands, then pops his mouth off to ask, "Does that help?"

"'S not enough," Harry says.

Draco can see the thongs already biting into Harry's wrists. He conjures again. This time, his voice is low so he can better manipulate the material as it appears. He brings leather bands that are a few inches wide around Harry's upper thighs. They connect to more bands that ride along the center of each of Harry's ass cheeks and up his back until they stop around the base of his ribcage. From there, Draco adds a thick cradle to support Harry's shoulders, neck, and head. The whole thing ties off around the trunk of the tree above Harry's head. When it is fully tied off, Draco says, "Lean into it."

Harry relaxes his shoulders, and the support takes his weight. "Thank you," he says.

Draco bends his head to Harry's stomach and kisses him fondly through his shirt.

"You've been so good," he says into Harry's stomach. "You've followed every order." His fingers wiggle minutely inside Harry's ass. "Would you like me to fill you up? Stay still for yes, or open your mouth and speak any word for no."

Harry stays still.

Draco straightens up and wiggles his fingers again.

Harry can't stop himself making a noise of pleasure, but he keeps his mouth shut for it.

Draco nods. He pulls his fingers out of Harry and bends down to reach his hemline. When he stands back up, he pulls the hem of his robes up with him until he is exposed.

As soon as his dick is uncovered, Draco lines the head up with Harry's hole and pushes in slowly.

Harry uses the leverage of his ankles to adjust the angle as necessary, and soon Draco has made it all the way in.

Harry hasn't needed to stop to get used to the penetration at all, but Draco is paused in his movements regardless. Harry tries to encourage him to move without saying a word, and he ends up bouncing awkwardly in his support. He makes a disgruntled face.

Draco responds by leaning forward to kiss Harry and rolling his hips like a wave at the same time.

Harry makes little moans against Draco's mouth.

Soon enough, Draco is moved to making noise, too.

Draco has been hard for _so_ long already.

Draco thrusts harder, and Harry's back is shoved higher and higher up the tree trunk. His arms are no longer supporting him at all, and the feeling of being impaled on Draco's dick by gravity is making him dizzy with pleasure.

When Draco has Harry's back flat against the tree and his own forehead resting against Harry's chest, Draco finally finds his release. He has Harry so shoved full of his dick all the way to the base that his cum leaks out of Harry's ass around his own dick even as he is still spilling inside Harry. Draco can feel it run down and drip off of his balls.

As Draco spills inside him, Harry feels his own built-up pressure - from the feeling of Draco still thrusting in tiny movements inside him to try to get even closer, from the tingling of his fingers and toes locked into their bonds, from the tensing of his own muscles, - and his second release hits him. He cries out again and again with every throb from his cock.

"Don't hold back," Draco whispers, and Harry doesn't. The tree swallows half of the noise while the greenhouse amplifies it.

When Draco can hear twenty Harrys shouting in ecstasy around him and one more in front of him, he lifts his head up to look at Harry's head bent back against the tree.

When Harry's voice gets hoarse and his shouts die down, Draco says, "Oh, baby. You're spectacular. You're something else."

Harry's chest still heaves with his heavy breathing. He straightens his head up and smiles down at Draco.

Draco thinks Harry looks as blissed out as he is.

Draco lowers Harry back down gently until he knows he'll be supported. He slides out of Harry slowly, then drops the hem of his robes back to the ground. When he looks back, Harry is boneless in his bonds. Best to bring him down legs first, Draco decides, and does just that. He points his wand at first the right leg to undo the sticking charm and levitate it slowly back to the ground, then the left leg to do the same. The strings fall away from Harry's ankles when both his feet are on the ground.

Draco looks at the bonds still fastening Harry to the tree and the tight clothes Draco ripped apart with his wand. He wants so badly to turn Harry around and go again, but he knows that would be too much for them both right now.

With a flick of his wand, the restraints Draco conjured vanish.

Harry tilts forward slightly, and Draco steps up to catch him against himself. He picks Harry up in his arms, to some light protest from Harry, and carries him back over to the patch of grass.

Draco sits down with Harry still in his arms, then maneuvers them so they're laying down facing each other with their legs tangled.

It's nearly an afterthought, but he makes sure to tap both Harry and himself twice with his wand on their respective shoulders to cast a cleaning spell. Then he points his wand at Harry's pants to bring the unstitched seams together again.

"You know what I just thought of?" Harry says.

"What?" Draco replies.

"Who in your family even plays the guitar?" Harry asks.

"My great uncle," Draco answers. He looks at the lump of fabric by the door of the shed, points his wand, and says, "Accio. I'm told he would play in the middle of the night just to annoy my grandfather." Draco shakes out the lump into the blanket shape it's supposed to be and lays it over Harry and himself. "My grandfather had all sorts of sound-proofing spells added to his bedroom to try to combat it, but my great uncle always found a way to get through the barrier."

"He sounds like he'd get on well with George," Harry says, then, through his yawn, adds, "Good pranksters."

Draco rolls his eyes and says, "Yes, if you ignore the fact that they're from two different social ideologies, I'm sure they could have been scheming together within minutes of meeting."

Harry kicks him under the blanket. "No chance you brought pillows, too, is there smartass?"

Two soft projectiles slam into Harry's head a few seconds later.

"Ow," Harry says just to be contrary.

"Oh dear, did that hurt?" Draco asks innocently. He scoots closer to Harry and wraps his arms around Harry's shoulders. "I'll make it all better," he whispers. He kisses Harry's mouth, then his nose, then his cheek. He kisses Harry's temple, his jaw, his neck. When he moves as if to kiss Harry's ear, he shoves his tongue inside it instead.

"Augh!" Harry shouts. He shoves Draco off him and tries to wipe the saliva out of his ear with the blanket.

Draco laughs until Harry settles back down into his pillow. Then he takes Harry's hand in his, brings it up to his face, and kisses the palm. He leaves their hands resting together on the pillow between them and closes his eyes.

Harry shifts for a few more seconds, then settles. Yet he sounds very alert when he asks, "Draco, what kind of tree was that?"

"Almond," Draco replies, then he adds, "Why?"

"Because it's growing dirigible peaches," Harry says.

Draco lifts his head to look behind him at the tree. He lays his head back down and says, "Hm. They look cheerful."

When his eyes are closed again, he feels Harry's hand running through his hair and Harry's breath on his forehead.

"I love you," Harry says. "Don't you forget that, Draco Malfoy."

"Mmm," Draco replies. "I'll hold you to that. Which name do you want?"

"Huh? Like pet name?" Harry asks in his confusion.

"No, which last name." Draco says. "I suppose we could each keep our own," he continues casually, "but I'd really like people to know you're mine with some kind of name exchange. Plus, the magic of the manor will accept it easier if I label you as my bride, so to speak."

"Draco..." Harry says. His hand is no longer moving on Draco's head.

Draco opens his eyes to look up at Harry. "Marry me?" Draco asks.

Harry stares back with his mouth hanging open. He seems to be frozen.

Draco shifts and reaches inside the pillowcase under his head. He pulls out a ring box, flips the top open, and turns it to face Harry.

Harry looks down from Draco's face to the ring.

It's a simple gold band with a square, dark green stone set into it. The metal is a warm hue, even in the cold light of the night sky. The combination of the gold with the green stone reminds Harry of rolling hills of grass and of wheat waving in the sun, and he doesn't know if he's ever seen those two things side by side but he thinks nothing has ever felt so right. The ring is right. _He and Draco_ are _right_.

He's overwhelmed; he wasn't expecting this; he's gobsmacked.

Still, he manages to speak his answer.

"Yes," Harry replies. "Every day yes."

"Phew!" Draco replies dramatically. "Now on to the hard part."

"What, telling your mother?" Harry asks, and he already sounds nervous.

"No, she already thinks it's the best idea since Chocolate Frogs. -- That's a family secret, by the way, so don't go spreading that information around. -- No: I had to guess on your ring size," Draco says.

Draco's grin is huge and a little bit teasing, and Harry's heart beats faster.

Draco begins to slip the ring onto Harry's finger.

"Did you just say 'phew,'" Harry asks. "As in, you were worried I'd say no?"

Draco puts on a sheepish expression, and Harry can't let it slide

Harry hug-tackles Draco to the ground. In between peppering Draco's face with kisses, he says, "Every. Single. Day. Future. Husband!"

Draco tries to get away, and Harry has to grab his collar and drag him back to be kissed more.

They don't remember until morning to look to see if the ring needs resizing.


End file.
